Ghoultar
Scythe Master Ghoultar was one of the Ghost Warriors. He was at one point banished to the Cursed Realm, and was potentially amongst some of its oldest prisoners, considering his clothes are worn away and his flesh had decayed enough to reveal the skull on his face. After Morro escaped from the Cursed Realm, he conjured Ghoultar, Soul Archer, and Bansha using the Allied Armor, as Morro sought locate the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. The ghosts went to Nya's Samurai X Cave, where Ghoultar corrupted Nya's mech into the Mech-enstein. Ghoultar helped Morro in his quest, traveling up the Wailing Alps and into the Caves of Despair in a series of attempts to stop the Ninja. Eventually, Morro claimed the Realm Crystal and traveled to Stiix, where he opened the Cursed Realm and released its prisoners and the Preeminent. Ghoultar fought against the Ninja in the Battle of Stiix, eventually joining The Preeminent as she walked out into the Endless Sea. When Nya unlocked her True Potential, she created a massive tidal wave that drowned The Preeminent and destroyed the Cursed Realm, ultimately killing Ghoultar and the other ghosts. History At an unknown point in time, Ghoultar was banished to the Cursed Realm. The Temple on Haunted Hill Morro freed Ghoultar from his banishment to the Cursed Realm along with Bansha to aid him in deciphering the second clue to the location of the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb. Ghoultar admired his Scythe while the others talked, though when they brought up potentially taking things, he joined in the conversation. The three ghosts accompanied Morro to the Samurai X Cave in order to claim the mechs stored there. Before they could do so however, Nya ambushed them in the Samurai Mech, though the ghosts gained the upper hand as she couldn't physically hit them. She eventually ejected from the mech, leaving Ghoultar to possess it and turn it into the Mech-enstein. Chasing her and Ronin outside, they cornered them as Morro stood in the R.E.X.. Just as they were about to finish them off, it miraculously started to rain, and the ghosts flew away, taking the Samurai Mech, now possessed, with them. Peak-a-Boo Sometime later, Morro and the Ghost Masters made their way up the Wailing Alps in order to reach the Blind Man's Eye and get the Sword of Sanctuary. As they were moving close to the hanging temple, Morro sensed the Ninja coming, and, despite Bansha's efforts, they managed to get back up and cover more ground. It didn't take long for Ghoultar to notice the Ninja and pull Mech up in order to begin the battle. As the Ninja and the other ghosts fought, everyone was interrupted by the incoming wind. Shortly after, the Ninja escaped, and Zane left the Titan Mech and Ghoultar to go plummeting and rolling down the mountain. Despite escaping the mess, Ronin trapped Ghoultar in a cage, much to the Scythe Master's surprise. Kingdom Come Ghoultar was captured and imprisoned behind deepstone bars in the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 where he was questioned by Wu, Nya, and Ronin, though he refused to say anything. After they left the ghost alone with Ronin, Ghoultar suggested he make good of the bounty hunter's deal he made of Soul Archer, though was quickly silenced. The other three eventually returned and tried to make Ghoultar talk with puffy potstickers, though were interrupted when the Ninja returned from Cloud Kingdom in pursuit of Morro. In the rush, the left the prison keys close to the prison and Ghoultar escaped. After devouring the puffy potstickers left behind, Ghoultar made his way to the deck and attacked Nya. He was quickly knocked off the ship and landed on Morro's skiff but due to all the food he ate, Ghoultar unintentionally slowed the ship down because he weighed so much. The Crooked Path Ghoultar relocated to Stiix with Morro, Bansha, and Soul Archer where they ordered Ronin to steal the sword in exchange for lifting his curse. When the mercenary arrived with the sword, Ghoultar checked to make sure it was real before presenting it to Morro. As his leader went around their deal in order to lure the Ninja into a deadly trap, he was instrumental as Morro possessed their aid while he filmed the transmission. Then was sent to the Caves of Despair where he created a trap for the Ninja. Creating a host of false leads to the remains of Morro's mortal body before trapping them within the caves. Unfortunately, they were able to escape and Jay sent the ghost back to the Cursed Realm using his Aeroblade. Curseworld, Part I When Morro used the Realm Crystal to open the gateway, Ghoultar was able to return to Ninjago to help the ghosts prepare for the Preeminent's arrival. Later on, he attacked Cole on Wrayth's Chain Cycle and proceeded to trick the Ghost Ninja by leaving Wrayth's chain whip as a trap, causing Cole's Deepstone Bike to crash. Shortly afterwards, he was sucked into the Jay Walker One, but used his scythe to keep himself from being fully sucked in and freed himself and the other ghosts. Curseworld, Part II After the Preeminent entered Ninjago, Ghoultar flew around Stiix, laughing triumphantly, and later helped attach parts of Stiix to his master. He was presumably killed following the Preeminent's death. Description Because of his status as a ghost, Ghoultar has translucent green skin. He wears a purple rice hat, a bandana covering his mouth, and shoulder pads. He does not have legs, and instead, have a tail. Personality Ghoultar speaks in third person. Abilities and Weapons Ghoultar wields a scythe. As a ghost, he can pass through solid objects and possess vehicles, but is weak against water. Appearances Notes *He appears to have a low intelligence, as shown in his dialect. **He also talks in 3rd person, making him the second character to speak 3rd person (the first being Karlof). *He is the second Ghost Master to be destroyed on screen in the series, the first being Wrayth. *He is the only main Ghost Warrior with a skull head (his head's front and back printing indicate that his head is a ghostly skull) *According to the Hagemans' outline of "The Temple on Haunted Hill," Ghoultar was originally named "Brute." *His face is similar to the Cemetery Warrior from the LEGO Indiana Jones line, but in trans-light green. *He is the only Weapon Master that doesn't appear with legs in any set. *He seems to be the ghost equivalent of Cole, as they both wield scythes, are the strongest members of their group, and love food. This may have been intentional as a result of Morro's attempts to emulate Lloyd, the true Green Ninja. *His name is a pun on "ghoul." *In "Kingdom Come," he is seen dancing to a remixed version of the Ghostbusters theme. Gallery GhoultarCGI.png Ghol.png|Minifigure GhoulCGI.png|CGI Ghoultar in a set commercial GhoulTar.png|In the TV series 4Ghosts.png MoS48MechEnstien.png|Ghoultar creating the Mech-enstein MoS49Ghoul.png MorroTeam.png MoS50Puffy.png MoS50NyaFights.png MoS51GhoulGuard.png MoS51Taunt.png MoS51GhoulArt.png MoS53FourGenerals.png|Ghoultar with the other ghost generals MoS53GhoulDrive.png|Ghoultar riding a Chain Cycle PGhoulTar1.png|In Ninjago Possession Category:Ghost Warriors Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Possession Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ghosts Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:March of the Oni